


La Ansiedad del Príncipe

by mistakeandcheese



Series: Anxiety of Prince/Ansiedad del Principe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anxiety's Room, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Awkwardness, Bickering, Boggarts, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute Ending, Dragon-witch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sarcasm, Sass, Shapeshifting, Spiders, Swordfighting, Testing limits, puns, the evil within reference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese
Summary: Un día, el Príncipe decide que quiere poner a prueba los límites de su propio miedo.Necesitará a Virgil (y a la Dragón-Bruja) para ayudarlo.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Anxiety of Prince/Ansiedad del Principe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028706
Kudos: 6





	La Ansiedad del Príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para practicar mi español. No tengo tanta experiencia escribiendo en español, así que por favor no dude en hacerme saber acerca de cualquier error! :)
> 
> Planeo reescribir este cuento en inglés también. 
> 
> I plan to rewrite this story in English too.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Virgil lo ignoró, en favor de escuchar su música más fuerte.

Los golpes sonaron de nuevo, y rasgó sus audífonos abajo, suspirando dramáticamente. “¡Ya voy!”

Abrió la puerta. 

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el Príncipe. “Virgil!” 

“No.” Virgil dijo.

“Espera!” Él exclamó, antes de que Virgil pudiera retirarse otra vez a su solidad.

“Que.” Respondió en una voz monótona.

“Tengo una idea increíble. ¡No! Una misión. Pero necesito tu ayu--”

“No estoy interesado.” dijo, intentando cerrar la puerta.

“¡Por favor!” Roman se quejó, usando su hombro para calzar la puerta. “No tendrías que hacer nada. Solo quiero usar tu cuarto.”

“Mi...cuarto? ¿Por qué?” Virgil dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo. “No puedes tener mis afiches” añadió rápidamente.

“No, no, no, nada como eso. Es solo...Escupo tanto tiempo luchando contra monstruos en la Imaginación. No es muy...arriesgado. ¿Cómo puedo convertirme en príncipe valeroso si solo practico lo mismo? Si nunca es...un reto?”

“Así...quieres usar mi cuarto para… ‘mejorar’ la experiencia?” Desde que el episodio que Thomas filmó parcialmente en el habitación de Virgil, todos los sides sabían de su poderoso: para aumentar la ansiedad. Para aumentar la ansiedad hasta que…

Virgil se estremeció internamente. “No. ¿Eres estupido? Es peligroso.”

El príncipe baja sus ojos con una timidez rara. “Pero, es muy importante para mi.”

Virgil miró ferozmente a él para un momento, y entonces, suspiró fuerte, enojado con si mismo para cediendo. “Okay okay _vale_. Pero hay reglas. Número uno: tengo que estar vigilandote de principio a fin. Número dos: no estropeas mis cosas!

“Genial!” El Príncipe dijo, abandonado su cara triste el mismo segundo. “Empecemos esta tarde!”

***esa tarde***

“Tú absolutamente vas a estropear mis cosas.”

“Claro que no.” El príncipe se mofa. “No seas tonto.”

Virgil levantó una ceja a la criatura escamosa parada al lado del príncipe--la vez algo entre  
Medusa y un horno de ladrillo refractario. “Entonces, explica que está pasando con eso.”

“ _Esta_ es mi amiga--pues, mi enemiga--la Dragon-Bruja.”

(La Dragon-Bruja siseó, una lengua larga y reptil serpenteando de su boca, que emitió un bocanada de humo gris.)

(Virgil siseó a ella.)

“Ella es de mi imaginación.” El príncipe explicó. “Toma cualquier forma que yo imagino en mi mente. ¿Su sangre? Imaginario! Limpieza más fácil del mundo.”

Había un sonido perturbador mientras que el Príncipe casualmente la corrió a través con su espada. El cadáver ensangrentado se cayó al suelo, sangre chorreando por todas partes. Entonces, el príncipe movió su mano, y la sangre y el cadáver se transformaron en una nube de mariposas, que ascendieron a la altura de los hombros antes de reagruparse y (con una luz brillante) de nuevo se transformaron en la forma de la Dragon-Bruja.

“Genial. Nunca podré des-ver eso.” Virgil gruñió. 

“Si, es asombroso! ¡Como yo!”

En lugar de dignificar eso con una respuesta, Virgil suspiró. “Entonces, tienes control completamente sobre ella?”

“¡Tengo tanto control sobre ella como tengo sobre mi propia imaginación!”

“Esto era una equivocación.” Virgil rezongó. Entonces, más fuerte: “Pues, seguimos adelante con esto.”

Virgil se sentó tensamente en el borde de su cama, y miro cuando el príncipe se preparó para su batalla (que implica empujando los muebles a un lado, haciendo una serie de estiramientos ridículos, y empujando la Dragon-Bruja en el armarillo.)

“En serio? En el closet? ¿Como un Boggart? Que original.”

El príncipe rodó sus ojos e hizo un sonido de irritación. “Ansiedad, ya fuimos por esto. Todo lo que hacemos no tiene que ser original cien por ciento del tiempo.”

“Si, si, recuerdo. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches.”

“Oh, cállate, Llorona-ld Macdonald. Es una estrategia para la acumulación de tensión. Deberías disfrutarla.”

Virgil tomó nota de la sombra tenue debajo de los ojos de Creatividad. No era una razón para pánicar, pero era un señal que el cuarto estaba empezando a surtir efecto. 

“Okay okay, lo que sea. Solo démonos prisa.” 

“Grosero. No te preocupes, el Rayo-Mc-Drama-Queen. No voy a pasar el rato más tiempo que es necesario.” Entonces, de una manera más pasiva agresiva: “Puedo darme por aludido cuando lo oigo.”

Los ojos de Virgil siguieron el punto brillante de la espada durante el lento segundo que tardó el príncipe en sacarla de su vaina.

“Okay, Dragon-Bruja” El Príncipe gruñió. “Muéstrame lo que tienes.”

Había un chillido repentino, y el closet se abrió de golpe. El Dragón-Bruja se lanzó sobre el príncipe--su forma ahora différente de la que tenía antes. Tenía garras largas y dientes gigantes, ensartado con saliva. 

El príncipe la esquivó justo en tiempo; blandió su espada sobre el demonio y ella se disolvió en polvo. 

“Santo cielo” Virgil murmuró, con su mano encajada a su pecho. La forma solo era un demonio genérico, pero ese sobresalto inicial había aumentado su nivel de adrenalina sin importar.

El príncipe parecía que se sentía vivo. “No hay que temer” jadeó, con una sonrisa gigante en su cara. “El héroe permanece invicto.”

“Permanece un pesado” Virgil dijo, cuando recuperó la compostura. 

El Príncipe rodó sus ojos, que ahora tenían una sombra visible de gris. “No puede complacer los in-complacientes.” 

Durante este intercambio de palabras, el polvo ceniciento de la bruja había estado moviéndose por el suelo, en la dirección del closet. Cuando todo había desaparecido en las grietas, el Príncipe se volvió hacia el ominoso mueble y levantó su espada de nuevo.

Pasaron unos segundos con una tensa ausencia de acción. Pero entonces, Virgil se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo. La parte delantera del armario estaba cambiando. Se estaba volviendo más...brillante? No abrió.

El príncipe enterró sus ojos con desconfianza. El closet título con un destello innocente. Con espada levantada cautamente, el príncipe se movió lentamente hacia el closet.

Vigil miraba con una mezcla de tensión e interés. Esto fue un tipo de intimidación diferente que lo de antes--no era tan aterrador como que era espeluznante. Virgil podía apreciar lo espeluznante.

En el momento en que el príncipe estaba de pie frente al armario, estaba claro que la puerta del armario se había transformado en un espejo. El Príncipe frunció el ceño, y mira su misma reflexión, que (a causa del antigüedad del espejo) tenía algunos bordes irregulares y roces lisos. (Aparte de esto, se veía totalmente normal.)

El próximo instante las luces se apagaron. 

Y encendieron.

“AH!” El príncipe saltó en shock--en el espejo era una chica pálida, con pelo oscuro y una sonrisa extendida solo un poco demasiado ancho.

Esto fue demasiado familiar.

Cuando el príncipe se dio la vuelta, no había nada--pero el segundo que se volvió al espejo, la imagen de la chica se había transformado en un monstruo, y el espejo se agrietó--

“Woah!” Virgil dijo, cuando fragmentos de vidrio golpearon el suelo. la hoja de sierra al final de su brazo rugió y ese grumo de cabezas soltaba risitas y chillidos. Era el monstruo del videojuego, “The Evil Within”--el mismo monstruo del juego que Thomas tenía que jugar para un video con Talyn y Joan!

Virgil estaba en el borde de su asiento mientras veía la escena desarrollando ante sus ojos. Era como ver un Gameplay. 

El príncipe estaba flaqueando al principio. Pero en su crédito, parecía darse cuenta rápido de que la debilidad era la cabeza. (Pues, cabezas.) 

Hubiera sido aterrador de ver, excepto por los propios comentarios del príncipe mientras luchaba:

“Corras, corras, ok, ok y--AH--  
“Hay cabezas! Oh cielos, hay...muuuchooos…  
“Ohh, no me gusta, no me GUSTA, nop, nop, nop!  
“AH  
“Uuu...Scubadu...scubabdubadu…  
“Y vamos a la izquierda, scubaduba--DUDE!  
“AH!”  
“Un cortito AQUÍ, y otro pequeño cortito _ahí_! Y UNA cabecita en el suelo…”  
“Espera--No! No, cabrona, NO!”  
“No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Nop. Nop.”  
“AH!”

Era un viaje, pero llegaron. Al fin hay muchas...muchas más cabezas en el piso de lo que Virgil esperaría encontrar en un sábado regular, pero se disolvieron rápidamente al polvo, y el príncipe parecía más o menos bien.

“Pues, _esa_ era un creepy cookie. Caramba!”

La sombra bajo sus ojos era una poca más intensa, pero estaba desempolvarse sí mismo, y parecía estar manejando el repunte de la adrenalina.

“¿Me viste hacerlo?” estaba diciendo, haciendo un vistazo a Virgil. “Ve viste terminar con la última cabeza?” Sonrió, rebotando en su lugar. “Un poquito chevere, no?”

Virgil rodó sus ojos. “Pf. Literalmente hemos visto ese monstruo un millón veces antes. Pero tengo que admitir--me entretuvo la narración--Mi ScubadubaDude.” (Era casi tan entretenido como enojar a este egomaníaco.)

El príncipe chasqueó su lengua y se volvió al closet. 

El closet tembló. El príncipe sujetó su espada firmemente. 

El closet se abrió, y de la oscuridad llegó una rama larga y peluda...espera. ¿Una rama? O una…

“Santa madre, hijo y padre!” El Príncipe exclamó.

Una araña de tamizado gigante salió del closet. Sus ocho ojos se encendieron con el fuego del dragón. Su cuerpo era reluciente, pero, por otro lado, peluda, y tan oscura que parecía chupar toda la luz del cuarto.

“Chevere…” Virgil dijo, con una sonrisa de admiración. (Como la Ansiedad de Thomas, tenía un cariño natural por las Arañas. ¡Oye, no era su culpa! Cuando apareció una araña, su trabajo instantáneamente era más fácil!)

La araña empezó a embistió el príncipe con el momento de un elefante.

“Ni borracha” el Príncipe dijo, tropezando hacia atrás. 

“Cuidado” Virgil dijo, viendo como el Príncipe saltó del camino de destrucción y giró su espada salvajemente en una de las piernas.

Había un chasquido. La araña silbó y usó sus siete piernas restantes para girar hacia su adversario, el fuego en sus ojos más rojo que antes.

"Cuidado!" Virgil dijo, riendo cuando el príncipe gritó como un cantante de ópera, evitó la araña otra vez, y empezó corriendo por la habitación en círculos, ocasionalmente blandiendo su espada sobre su hombro. 

Tal vez este experimento no era tan terrible como él había pensado.

Después de algunos movimientos torpes, el príncipe finalmente logró cortar suficientes piernas, y la araña se derrumbó. El príncipe se atambleó hacia la cabeza (que tenía tenazas todavía tableteando débilmente) y dejó caer todo su peso corporal en la acción de perforar a través la cabeza. 

Virgil no podía evitar reírse. “¡Dios mío!” Dijo, jadeando por aire a causa de sus risas. “¡Eso fue ridículo! Debería ver tu cara!”

El Príncipe miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba parada, encorvado sobre su espada. “No...era...gracioso!” Dijo, jadeando por aire a causa del esfuerzo. 

“No, era muy, muy gracioso.” Virgil dijo, “excepto por la muerte de la arañita. Eso fue una lastima.”

“Si si, estoy seguro que te gusta mas ver mi muerte en lugar. Me alegra ver que te estás divirtiendo, Pesa-dildo.”

El príncipe tenía dos frotis visiable de negro debajo sus ojos, pero Virgil no se sentía demasiado culpable porque el Side creativo todavía mantuvó su abilidad para apodos groseros.

Virgil oigo que el Príncipe dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. “Okay, otra vez”  
Virgil levantó las cejas. “En serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?” Había estado esperando que esta sería la última vez. 

“Si, por supuesto” el príncipe dijo totalmente seriamente. “Puedo admitir que eso fue muy desagradable, pero eso no hace que sea una razón para dejar!”

En realidad, Virgil estaba un poco-- _un poco!_ \--impresionante. “Okay, estupido. Lo que prefieras.” (Que?! Ese príncipe no tenía que saber. Él era suficiente engreído por su cuenta!)

El príncipe se hizo un sonido “hmrf” y se posicionó frente al armario. 

Al principio, el closet no hizo nada. Entonces--

Un tiro rajó el silencio. Virgil sintió que su corazón saltaba a la garganta. Era un balazo en la puerta del armario, que no existió antes. 

Virgil y el príncipe intercambiaron brevemente expresiones de la misma incertidumbre. 

Y entonces--

Una tormenta de balas retumbó y comió la madera del armario como si fuera queso.

Virgil y el Príncipe ambos gritaron y se lanzaron a tierra. Desde el armario salió una bota, y luego, el cuerpo de un hombre vestido con todos las cosas de un americano normal--los jeans, una camiseta casual, una gorra--pero tambien tenia un brazalete rojo, con un símbolo feo marcado en la tela. (Oh, y un rifle! No puede olvidar el rifle.) 

El hombre hizo una sonrisa enloquecida cuando sus ojos se posaron al príncipe, quien estaba inmovil en el piso con boca abierta y ojos ensanchados en horror. 

“Muere, escoria.” El hombre silbó, levantando su arma.

“¡Muévete!” Virgil grito.

 _BAM_ Una bala marcó el sitio que el príncipe un segundo antes estaba.  
_“Muere”_ El hombre repitió, cuando el príncipe esquivó, y se revolcó, y saltó. _“Muere, muere, muere--”_

“Hoy no!” El Príncipe gritó, saltando atrevidamente al hombre--Virgil cerró los ojos apretados--- y los abrió.

Ambos estaban totalmente quietos. Desde la perspectiva de Virgil parecía que el príncipe y el hombre estaban abrazando. Pero entonces, el rifle golpeó el suelo. El punto de la espada temblaba con un pulso débil, al otro lado de su torso. Era un sonido carnal cuando el Príncipe tiró su espada del pecho del hombre. El el cadáver pesado cayó hacia adelante contra su hombro, manchando su ropa de color rojo oscuro. El príncipe se quejó de disgusto, y empujó el cuerpo de sí mismo.

Había un silencio cuando el cadáver empezó a cambiar a polvo otra vez.

“En serio” Virgil dijo, finalmente, su propia voz temblando a pesar de sí mismo. “Un Nazi? Okay, creo que hemos terminado aquí.” Podía ver claramente que el Príncipe estaba afectado. Sus hombros estaban temblando. Su rostro y su ropa estaban salpicado de sangre, y sus respiraciones fueron cortos y pesadas a la vez. Tenía dos círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

El príncipe agitó su cabeza rápidamente. “¿Estás bromeando? Acabo de luchar con una espada contra un Nazi! Y gané! ¿Cuán asombroso es eso?”

“Lo suficientemente _asombroso_ como para marcar este experimento como terminado.” En retrospectiva, las tres formas primeras de la bruja no eran muy problemáticas para Virgil. Pero esto fue diferente. Esa era un _nazi_. La encarnación del odio. Pero al mismo tiempo, era un cuerpo humano que el Príncipe tuvo que matar. La experiencia total se hizo más espeluznante por el hecho que esa forma podía _hablar_ (incluso si sus únicas palabras de vocabulario eran "Muere, escoria") y por el hecho que (Virgil se dio cuenta de esto ahora) el agujero de bala en el piso...todavía no se había desvanecido.

“No!” El príncipe gimió, apretando las manos implorando. “Por favor, Virgil! ¡Necesito hacerlo!” 

“Por qué?!” Virgil dijo, incrédulo. “Mírate a ti mismo! ¡Estás temblando en tu piel! ¿Por qué necesitas ir más allá de esto? Es ridículo!”

Caminaba nervioso de aquí para allá, el príncipe estaba retirando sus manos cuando dijo, “¡Porque todavía no he llegado a mi cima!” Terminó su caminito y miró a Virgil, sus ojos sombreados rogando sin palabras.

Frotando agitadamente la parte posterior de su cuello, Virgil evitó su mirada del príncipe rogando y furiosamente trató de decidir qué hacer. 

"Por favor" susurró el príncipe, sus ojos muy amplios, con un aspecto suplicante y desesperado.

Era inutil!

“Okay _Okay_ OKAY!” Virgil dijo, tirando sus manos con furia. “Pero esta es la última vez!”

El príncipe espasmódicamente asintió con la cabeza,y volvió a su posición frente al armario.

El armario se abrió normalmente. No había bala, ni espejo, ni un chirrido ominoso, ni un golpe violento. 

Del armario salió la figura vestida de colores oscuros. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y su rostro oscurecido por una capucha.

La figura caminó lentamente hacia el príncipe. Virgil miró con ansia, esperando en cualquier momento que la capucha sea echada hacia atrás, y revelar el próximo monstruo aterrador.

El príncipe se quedó en su lugar, espada levantada. Virgil luchó contra las ganas de gritar "corre.” La figura no atacó. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, y se quedó allí.

Virgil esperaba con confusión. Estaba a punto de decir “Que es-(tá pasando?)”  
Cuando oigo una voz hablo encima:

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” 

Era...su propia voz.

La figura retiró su capucha, y era su propia cara.

“Es estupido. Todo lo que haces es estupido.”

Su propia cara, torcida con una expresión de disgusto. 

El Virgil verdadero se quedó parpadeando, sin saber cómo responder.

“Todo lo que haces es inutil. Tu eres inutil.”

El príncipe no hizo nada. No se movió. 

El Bruja-Virgil anduvo un poco más cerca. “Eres grosero. Antipático. Patético.”

Virgil miraba con la boca abierta. Porque el príncipe no luchaba?! Porque él no decía nada?!

“Eres un detrimento.” El Bruja-Virgil continuó con desprecio. “Un egocéntrico. Un pesado.”

“V-Virgil?” El príncipe susurró.

Con una mezcla de incredulidad y culpa, Virgil se dio cuenta de que estas eran sus propias palabras de antes que pienso para describir al príncipe.

“Eres defectuoso, cobarde, egoísta, grosero, estupido. No le agradas a nadie. ”

El príncipe negó con la cabeza, mirando aterrorizado. “Tú--Tú no lo dices en serio.”

Virgil experimentó un arranque de furia y nausia mientras que El Bruja-Virgil se rió y sacó su mano de su bolsillo para tocar el rostro del príncipe con burla.  
“Oh, Principe Dulce. Actúas tan arrogante, pero incluso tú te das cuenta de lo patético que eres. Todos sabemos que tienes poca autoestima. Pues, supino que esto es ALGO para mostrar que no eres completamente ciego y delirante.”

La espada golpeó al suelo. En algún momento Virgil había saltado a sus pies, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. Virgil no podía ver el rostro del Príncipe, pero entonces el Bruja-Virgil dijo, “Oh, Pobrecito. Vas a llorar?” él dio un paso atrás, jalando el príncipe suavemente por el mentón. El príncipe se inclinó débilmente hacia él, y él dio un paso atrás más, soltando del mentón y mirando mientras que el príncipe se desplomó en el suelo sin apoyo.

 _“Débil”_ El Bruja-Virgil silbó; su voz estaba empezando a amplificarse--tenía el subtono demoníaco que Virgil a veces asume en situaciones graves. 

_“Eres feo, también. Y tu ropa es ridícula, no solo porque es mal ajustada a su culo, también porque no te queda bien. Es una mentira. No eres un príncipe real. Ni siquiera eres una persona real. Y si fueras real, serías completamente imposible de amar. Si no fias mucho de lo que decía? Bien. Al fin y al cabo, es solo_ mi _opinión.”_

“No! ¡No le escuche!” Virgil gritó. Corrió al Príncipe y se arrodilló a su lado. “No le escuche, ¡son mientes! Princey? _Princey, vengas!”_

El príncipe estaba sollozando, estrias de negro deslizándose por sus mejillas, sus manos temblando mientras trataba de cubrirse las orejas. “Lo sé” estaba murmurando. “Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…” Pero Virgil no sabía a quién se dirigía.

 _“Nada de sus sueños se harán realidad.”_ El Bruja-Virgil bramó.

 _“Princey, tienes que luchar, VAMOS!”_ A causa de su pánico, su propia voz había ahumado el subtono demoníaco, y las dos voces de Virgil llenaron el cuarto. 

_“Todos te odiamos--”_

_“Princey, no le creas--”_

_“Incluso Thomas te odia--”_

_“No, Princey, Thomas te--”_

_“¿Quieres saber la razón? Es por que--”_

_“Roman, necesitas respirar, tienes que--”_

_“El sabe que cuando nada de sus sueños se hizo realidad--”_

_¡Roman, RESPIRA!_

_“--Será la culpa tuya.”_

Virgil no podía dejar que esto continúe más. Agarrando la espada del suelo, se lanzó hacia adelante y apuñaló el pecho que era idéntico a su propia. Los dos Virgils miraron fijamente a la otra; los ojos fueron la última parte en desaparecer, cuando el cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.

En el momento que el Virgil-bruja murió, Virgil dejó caer la espada y corrió al lado del príncipe. 

El príncipe estaba acurrucado, su rostro escondido por sus rodillas.

 _“Roman”_ Virgil dijo, sintiendo el pánico llenando su pecho.

El príncipe se estremeció a su voz, y agarró la cabeza en sus manos. "Lo Sé", sollozó. “Lo se. Lo se…”

Virgil cerró los ojos. él inhaló: _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_ Y exhaló: _Ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

“Roman” dijo. Su voz era clara, y natural. “Roman, todo está bien. Incluso tu.”

Sus ojos aparecieron por encima de sus rodillas. Eran rojos y manchados.

“Te necesitamos” Virgil dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. “Y todos lo sabemos.”

El príncipe cerró sus ojos fuertemente y enterró su rostro en sus rodillos. “Gracias, Virgil.” Su voz estaba totalmente apagada.

Pues, al menos podía hablar. “¿Puedes respirar conmigo?” Virgil dijo, su voz tierna.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, y juntos, ellos respiran: “Uno, dos, tres…” hasta que la habitación se desvaneció, y se encontraron de nuevo en la seguridad de la sala común. 

El príncipe se tropezó al reingreso, y Virgil lo atrapó y lo apoyó, recordando con disgusto la manera en que el Bruja-Virgil le había dejado caer al suelo algunos minutos antes. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, y Virgil registró una gratitud sombría, antes de que una voz habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación: “¿Qué te pasó a _ti_?”

Logan estaba parado en la puerta, mirando la cara manchada del príncipe.

El príncipe bajó sus ojos con vergüenza, y Virgil inmediatamente respondió “Nada” con voz firme. “Vamos a ver una película. Una película de Disney. Y comer pizza. Es todo.”

A Logan Virgil le lanzó una mirada penetrante, y Logan parecía entenderlo. Salió del cuarto y Virgil se ocupó con calentando las sobras de una pizza que Patton había conjurado antes. 

Llevó dos platos y dos tazas al sofá, donde el príncipe estaba encorvandose, codos acunados en sus manos, la mancha de sus lágrimas secándose en su cara, su afecto de alguien totalmente deshecho. 

“Que estas haciendo.” El príncipe dijo en voz baja. 

“Estoy confortarte.” Virgil dijo, tirando un pesado de pizza enfrente del príncipe y lanzándose en el sofá a su lado. “Porque tu lo vales.” 

El príncipe sonríe una sonrisa pequeña, que Virgil recíproco, antes de sentirse avergonzado, y elegir en cambio para cavar por el control remoto en la grieta entre las cusiones.

El príncipe se sentó en silencio después de esto y Virgil escogí una película con su propia discreción: Hércules, ¿por qué no? 

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, sólo viendo la película. Virgil estaba a punto de sí mismo la esperanza de que había logrado distraer al príncipe lo suficiente como para sacar su mente de lo que había sucedido en la habitación, cuando el príncipe se río con un humor doloroso, y dijo, “Al menos, ahora sabemos que eres bueno en tu trabajo.”

Virgil inmediatamente se burló y negó con la cabeza. “Estas bromeando? Ese espectáculo de horror era completamente de _su_ imaginación. Cien por ciento original. Pues…” --hizo una mueca, ya se siente incómodo con el ambiente de conversación-- “lo siento que mucho de lo que he dicho se ha quedado contigo. Deberías aprender a ignorarme más a menudo...pues, No--Debería aprender a ser más....” Qué decir!? Simpático? Afectuoso? Accesible? Positivo? Su trabajo--no su existencia depende de su capacidad para provocar miedo y malestar. Pero...

“Mira.” Virgil dijo. “Quiero dar miedo. Pero no quiero dar mas miedo que un _Nazi!”_

A eso, el príncipe se rió sinceramente y eventualmente Virgil empezó reírse entre dientes a lo largo en el humor de su propia situación.

Cuando su risa se desvaneció, el Príncipe hizo otra sonrisa ligera. “Pues, piénsalo de esta manera, Virgil. La diferencia entre tu y un nazi es que...si un nazi me dijo todo eso... no me importaría un huevo.”

Virgil sonrió, sintiendo una forma extraña de cómoda incómodo. Con una sensación de alivio, y también una ligera sensación de... ¿Felicidad?... Virgil miró hacia atrás a la pantalla, sintiendo que si miraba demasiado tiempo al príncipe, sonreía un poco demasiado. 

Juntos, continuaron viendo la película en un cómodo silencio. Hasta que…

“Espera, Virgil-- Acabo de recordar-- ¡Dejé a la Dragon-Bruja en tu habitación!”

Virgil hizo un gesto de despreocupación. “No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de eso.”

El príncipe se relajó de nuevo contra las cusiones. “Gracias, Virgil.”

“De nada.”

***Una semana después***

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Virgil lo ignoró, en favor de escuchar su música más fuerte.

Los golpes sonaron de nuevo, y rasgó sus audífonos abajo, suspirando dramáticamente. “Que?”

“Virgil! Virgil, ha pasado una semana y aún no me has devuelto a mi Dragón-Bruja! Necesito a alguien con quien practicar peleas de espadas!”

Virgil sonrió con satisfacción y se puso sus audífonos de nuevo. Subió el volumen, y acarició la araña tamaño gato, que ronroneaba y se acurrucó felizmente en su regazo, ojos encendidos.


End file.
